A story of death and resurrection
by alisonjoconnor15
Summary: There is a new girl in town on a mission... to rid the world of villains and heroes alike. That is essentially what this one shot is about. There is character death and I guess it ends on a happy note. Maybe? Let me know. T cause I'm paranoid


I looked out into the night. The heroes have gotten complacent believing that they are indestructible it was time to prove them wrong. I picked up my hood and mask. Tonight I would show them that they were mortal after all.

"Hello " I breathed Batman didn't move. "Impressive he didn't even react" I thought.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I don't need to answer that and you don't need to know that." Then the trap activated electrocuting him. I shut off the system and knocked him out.

An hour later he moaned quietly. "Good morning Starshine. The earth says hello" I drawled sarcastically.

"Where are we."

"Not important. Do you know why you're here?" He didn't say a word. "Wow you could be a mute in the silent game. Regardless you're kind have become complacent. This is dangerous if you become too comfortable on your perch many things could go wrong. Hopefully not as twisted as the Justice Lords however its not impossible. Therefore to prevent this I'm going to kill all of you".

"Then who will protect the world from invasions?"

"Not even a thought about your own death or the deaths of your friends. Harsh."

"You won't succeed"

"As you say" I loaded my gun. "It's not that I don't admire your abilities but power corrupts. If it's any conciliation. I'm going after the villains first. You would merely be the one capable of finding me so you had to die first. Know that I am truly sorry to kill you."

"I see."

I pointed the gun at his face and pulled the trigger. The Dark Knight lay dead on the ground.

"I'm sorry" I said as I turned and walked out. "Even in death may you be triumphant".

"Batman hasn't answered his comlink J'onn can you find him for us" Wonder Woman said.

"Of course." Then a moment later his face underwent a change Wonder Woman and Superman were immediately teleported down to the location. There they saw the body lying on the ground one bullet in his head and his limbs still bound.

"No" Wonder Woman cried "No, no, no, no. Bruce wake up" she shook him hard "wake up wake up wake up God damn it" Superman walked towards her and knelt down next to the body.

From far away a woman watched the two heroes mourn their fallen comrade. "Forgive me"

It had been two months since Bruce Wayne and Batman had died and crime was at a record low. Not because the Rogues were in prison because almost all of them were dead. Lex luthor and others died quicker than most but they were almost all dead. The League had next to no leads and more criminals were dying each day from bullet wounds and in the prisons through poisonous gas.

"Question, we need a lead something this person is killing people"

"There is nothing left at the crime scenes no fibers nothing to trace anywhere not even a witness."

"There are no more villains left no more supercriminals" J'onn's voice said over the intercom.

Superman sat down "what will he do now"

"She's going to kill the Justice League." A voice said from behind him. He whirled and saw a woman dressed in a green shirt and blue jeans leaning against a wall there was a touch of blood on her cheek.

"People like you are too powerful to be allowed to exist. So someone's got to deal with you"

"What about you" Superman said

"I'm going to die soon after killing all of you it's unfortunate but I am a serial killer I won't leave anything to chance. This will be a better world. Even Batman understood in the end."

Superman stood to look at the woman "YOU KILLED HIM." His eyes flamed and his heat vision blasted her or it would if she hadn't vanished.

"You meant to kill me there so I was right power does corrupt. I'm sorry whatever doubts I had just vanished" she pulled out her gun and shot him in the head with a Kryptonite bullet. "Goodbye Superman."

The League all swarmed her heroes were everywhere and she shot them all slowly the only three people still alive were J'onn, Diana and the murderess. J'onn was in shock his family had once again been murdered by one person.

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you." She pointed the gun at J'onn and shot twice. He fell to the floor and died. She pointed the gun at Diana. "Goodbye maiden of the Amazon tribe" there was a bang and then Wonder Woman collapsed.

After a minute spent checking that all of them were dead she sent a file to the Daily Planet and shot herself in the head.

All the villains were now dead so were the heroes. The public was in shock for days. But there was a peace settling people began to care about their cities. Even if there were no more superheroes there were still regular heroes. The crime rate had decreased dramatically with only a few murders being committed per year around the world.

"No crime, no war, no conflicts but was this the only way to reach that goal" Batman thought. He turned to the woman sitting next to him.

"How am I here?"

"My weapons don't kill depending on which ones I use they perform different tasks. The ones that I shot the League with caused your bodies to be reconstructed after a set amount of time. The ones I use on villains gave them new bodies and a new mindset. They won't be villains anymore unless they have the exact same things happen to them I gave them new lives."

"So where are the other League members?"

"Oh they'll show up in a month or two. You should focus on something less harmful to your body. Start seeing Diana or Selina. Don't stay a bachelor. I finished the job you started the Justice League isn't necessary anymore. You avenged your parents deaths. Now honour them by living peacefully or as my father once said. "Live as happily as can be expected given the circumstances. Bye Bruce."


End file.
